Pyridyloxyphenol compounds may be prepared by the reaction of a 2-substituted pyridine compound with a hydroquinone and an alkaline material, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,553 issued Sept. 6, 1977 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,212 issued June 23, 1981. In these reactions, the products of side reactions, such as hydrolysis, often constitute 5 or more weight percent of the obtained material. They may also be prepared by reacting appropriate diethers with a dihydroxybenzene in a polar aprotic solvent in the presence of 0.1 to 1 mole of alkali per mole of diether as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,086 issued July 22, 1980. This reference also teaches that, if desired, a further solvent which forms an azeotrope with water, may be employed.